


You and I, we're a 100 %

by Cadoan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus couldn't get those hazel eyes and dark eyebrows out of his mind since he saw them the first time. He didn't even know the name of the young man, he didn't know anything about him really, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know very, very badly, and those hazel eyes haunted him." Inspired by the song "100 %" by the Swedish artist Viktor och Natten. Smut, here be smut! Also, Magnus is a consent freak and I love that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, we're a 100 %

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Eurovision fan and I also love the Swedish version of it, Melodifestivalen. This fic is inspired by the song "100%" by Viktor och Natten, because I couldn't stop thinking about Magnus and Alec when listening to it. A very literal translation is at the end of this fic.

Magnus couldn't get those hazel eyes and dark eyebrows out of his mind since he saw them the first time. He didn't even know the name of the young man, he didn't know anything about him really, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know very, very badly, and those hazel eyes haunted him.

Then, they met again. Magnus learned his name: Alec. Alec Lightwood. Magnus was drawn to the shadowhunter with a magnetism he couldn't remember having felt… ever. Alec was tall and handsome, but that wasn't _really_  what drew him to the young mortal. No, it was something entirely else, and he couldn't put his finger on it. It vexed him and enticed him, and he knew that he needed to be close to Alec. He tried to brush it off as pure physical attraction as first, because, well, you don't live for centuries without learning how to appreciate the human form, but every time he saw the shadowhunter it became more and more apparent that it was something much, much more. There was something serious and wise about Alexander Lightwood. An old soul in a young body, and there was something about the man's soul that just felt… right. Mortals often made Magnus feel so impossibly old, millenia old instead of centuries, but with Alec, it just felt right. Something about both of their existances worked together and in sync, and Magnus could see that Alec felt it too. The young shadowhunter just couldn't place it, didn't recognize it. Alec didn't know what to do with it, naïve in his youth. Innocent, in more ways than one.

Magnus craved him more and more for each time they met, for each time he got to know more about Alec. Snippets of information, the ability to read his facial expressions. Seeing the demons he was fighting within himself. There was a sadness behind those eyes sometimes, and Magnus could see how Alec's shoulders sometimes slumped as if he had the weight of the world on them when he thought that no one was watching. The thing was that Magnus was always watching, and he often was caught. Whenever that would happen, Alec would immediately straighten and Magnus would just smile knowingly and charmingly. Magnus could see that Alec had worries that went way past his years, and Magnus wanted to know them all.  
The night after Luke's almost-death, Magnus new for sure: Alec was someone very, very special. Trying to heal the alpha's bites had almost drained him, despite his age, expertise and experience. He hadn't just used it as an excuse to have Alec closeby, truly and honestly. Magnus had felt his presence the second he'd barged into the loft, a surge of energy that mixed perfectly with his own. When they focused their energy together to heal Luke's wounds, Magnus had seen deep into Alec's emotions, thoughts, dreams and fears, and Magnus knew that Alec had seen the same in him.

The kiss they had shared that very night had been chaste and innocent, just with the hint of tongue, but it still left him breathless and buzzing.

/

The beat of the music was loud, pulsating through his body in the precise way that Magnus liked. The loft was crowded, filled with dancing people and people enjoying themselves. Of course. Magnus Bane didn't throw anything but the greatest parties. He was impeccably dressed, as always. Nails painted golden to match the long, flowing, sating top with a deep V-cut neckline. Fingers covered in rings, eyelids dusted with gold around the dark kohl. Several chains hung around his neck. He moved easily through the crowd. Normally, this is where the thrived, but he was restless. He found himself constantly looking towards the door, but it never opened to reveal the person he was waiting for.

Then, later, when he was chatting to a Fae with golden hair and green eyes, he felt it. That surge again, impossibly to mistake for anything else than what it was. He excused himself with a pleasant smile and headed towards the door. He felt the Fae's eyes following him as he walked, and he smiled to himself. The Fae couldn't even imagine how out of luck he was.

Magnus spotted him as soon as he made his way out of the worst of the crowd, and Magnus snuck up behind him. Magnus put his hands on the taller man's hip and moved around him effortlessy, smiling.

"Alexander. I was waiting for you."

Alec looked surprised, but happy. The small blush on his cheeks made Magnus warm. _Innocence_. It made Magnus feel, well, giddy. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Magnus didn't remove his hands from Alec's hip, standing close enough for him to have to look up at the taller man to maintain eye contact. Alec scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, but happily.

"Sorry I'm late, it was really busy at the Institute..." Alec let the apology die out, and Magnus had to surpress the need to purr when he saw how Alec's gaze flicked down to his lips. Magnus let his hand slowly slide up Alec's side. The movement seemed to make Alec realize what he was looking at, and he blushed heavily. Magnus leaned slightly backwards, smiling. He had never wished so badly for a party to be over. An idea came to him. He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. The party suddenly went quiet around them, and Alec looked around, a bit bewildered.

"Just a field of silence around us," Magnus said as if it was nothing.

"Oh, okay." Alec looked impressed, and Magnus couldn't help how proud he felt about that.

"Do you want to get out of there, Alexander?" He could see how Alec's eyes lit up, as if he'd been wishing for something but hadn't dared to hope. Magnus had to stop himself from grabbing the young man and pulling him down to kiss the living daylights out of him. He had to take it slow. He didn't want to scare him off. However, Alec didn't say anything, simply standing there in silence. Magnus tilted his head to the side.

"Well?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

Without breaking eye contact, Magnus made a quick, sweeping motion with his hand and the loud sounds of the party were instantly on them again like a thick rug. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulling the younger man through the party. His chest ached when Alec entwined their fingers. Magnus pulled them to a side corridor of the loft and opened a portal. He pulled up a portal that swirled with magic and he could feel Alec's hesitation. He turned around and looked at Alec.

"It's alright. Don't worry." Alec looked at him with big, hazel eyes and a fierce protectiveness came over Magnus. _If anyone ever hurts him..._

Alec nodded and Magnus felt how the hold on his hand tightened. He took ahold of Alec's other hand and slowly backed into the portal. Alec followed. The world swirled around them for a second before it solified again. They were standing in the middle of a loft not unlike the one they just had left behind, altough this was empty, silent, and a lot smaller. Alec looked around.

"Where are we?"

Magnus, unwillingly, let go of Alec's hands and made a dramatic, sweeping gesture with his arms. "A safehold. One of many, just in case." He looked back at Alec. "A drink?" Alec nodded, and Magnus sauntered over to the bar. He mixed two martinins, taking his time. He had a hard time getting a read on Alec. He felt Alec's prescense, constantly with him since the night of healing Luke, but now stronger. Magnus wanted so desperatly to kiss Alec, but he fought down the worst of the desire - the need - to be close. He finished the drinks and, carrying one drink in each hand, he went back to Alec, who hadn't moved. Alec seemed tentative, on edge. Magnus stopped right in front of Alec and opened his mouth to say something when Alec took a quick step forward, closing the distance between them. Magnus saw a flash of determined, hazel eyes before Alec's hands were on the back of his neck and the shadowhunter were pressing their lips together. A wave of relief and excitement washed over Magnus. Their second kiss was even better than their first, and when Alec used his hands to angle Magnus' head, the warlock obliged without hesitation. Magnus opened his lips and when Alec's tongue found his, magic crackled through his veins.

The kiss was over way too soon, when Alec pulled back. Magnus opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized that he had closed. Alec's eyes were hazy and hips lips were glistening from the kiss, and Magnus needed to touch, to feel. He let go of the drinks he was still holding, and they hovered in place.

"May I touch you, Alexander?" He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Alec and he lightly put his hands at Alec's sides, feeling the muscle underneath the black shirt. Alec's eyes flashed and the bent his head down again, their lips meeting. This also started out innocent, but steadily grew into something hot and intimate, as if their souls were twisting and dancing around each other in the same way their tongues were. Magnus couldn't ever remembering feeling someting like this before, and he wanted more. He wanted /all/ of Alec, the good, the bad, the ugly, the dark, the light. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into the side of Alec's neck, letting his tongue drag over the shadowhunter mark burned into the skin. He felt Alec shiver, so he deepened the kiss, lightly sucking on the skin.

/

Magnus crept back down on all fours, kneeling inbetween Alec's long legs. He scooted down and encircled Alec's right thigh with his hand before he looked up along the shadowhunter's naked body, relishing in the sight.

"May I?" Alec's long breath wavered before he bit down on his lip and nodded, the blush on his face a deep crimson. Magnus turned his head to press an openmouthed kiss to the inside of Alec's knee. Starting from there, he kissed his way down the inside of Alec's muscular thigh, the small, dark curly hairs tickling his kips. Alec twitched below him, and he smiled into the pale skin. When he reached the side of Alec's groin he continued to press openmouthed kisses onto the skin, kissing his way up to Alec's right hip bone. He gently licked along the protruding bone.

"You're marvellous." Alec gave a small sound at that, a small sound coming from his chest, and Magnus smiled. He pressed butterfly kisses to the skin, trailing the same path back. "You're fantastic. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. Glorious." He punctuated each word with a kiss, drawing sharp little breaths out of the other man. Finishing his trip back, he pressed a warm kiss to Alec's knee. Then, he leaned back down inbetween Alec's legs. Alec was achingly hard, and pulsed hotly when Magnus took him in his hand. Magnus toyed with the idea of drawing it all out real long, but it wouldn't be fair to Alec. This was about Alec's pleasure. Having decided that, he let his upper body fall down and he wrapped his lips around the head of Alec's erection. The younger man gave a whine deep from within his throat and Magnus purred. He worked slowly and steadily, giving Alec as much as he could take. Alec was easy to read. He tried hard at, and most often succeeded, in masking his emotions, but his lust was right at the surface. Alec was hot and heavy against his tongue, and Magnus relaxed the muscles in his throat to swallow down the whole of him.

Not too long after, Magnus let Alec's erection fall from his mouth and he looked up at Alec. What he saw made lust shoot through him. Alec's chest was lifting and falling sharply, the muscles in his stomach taut. He had thrown one long arm across his face, covering his eyes.

"Alexander, look at me."

The shadowhunter lifted his arm and looked at Magnus. They looked at eachother for a few long, intense seconds before Alec wound his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down into a hot kiss.

"I want you in me," he murmured against the warlock's lips, and Magnus' body reacted instantly, the words causing shocks of electricity through him. He almost wasn't ready for it, the surge of lust that took him over completely. They broke off the kiss and Alec turned over onto his stomach. Magnus whispered a word to himself. Then, he lied down on top of Alec, chest to back, and pressed a hot, openmouthed kiss to his left ear as he placed two magically wet fingers against the younger man's entrance. He encircled the ring of muscle for a moment.

"Relax," he spoke into Alec's ear before he slowly startd to push past the ring of muscle. Alec stiffened just the slightest beneath him, and Magnus made a shushing, soothing sound. "It's going to feel real good soon, Alexander." He twisted his wrist to find just the right spot and he knew exactly when he did, because the man under him gasped and pushed back up against him. Magnus smiled into Alec's neck and pushed with his fingers against that nub inside of the shadowhunter that he knew felt fantastic. Alec gasped and writhed and moaned beneath him, and soon, Magnus could add a third finger. He stretched Alec slowly and carefully, using just the slightest bit of magic to add a bit of a tingling sensation that he hoped knew felt amazing. Alec's moans had grown deeper and softer, but he could feel the taller man grow restless. Magnus' lenght ached full and hot between his legs, pressing hard into the back of Alec's muscular thigh. Magnus still had his mouth against Alec's ear, so when the man on the bottom turned his head, Alec's hot mouth dragged along Magnus' cheek. Alec gave a deep breath before he spoke, a breath that sent a shiver down Magnus' body.

" _Magnus_..." The way he said his name blew Magnus away, completely unprepared for the way the shadowhunter's lust-wrecked voice would affect him. He gasped softly. Sex was nothing new to him, and after centuries, it became a bit… dull. Sex with _Alec_ , however? That was something entirely new. He slowly pulled out his fingers, careful not to be too quick. Alec let out a soft, shuddering breath at the loss. Magnus pressed openmouthed kisses onto Alec's left shoulder as he stretched out his arm, blindly floating a condom from the bedside table over to him. He retreated Alec, leaning back up. He halted for a second as he sat back up on his knees, admiring the markings in Alec's skin. They stood out red against the pale, and he carefully traced one with his index finger as he magically unwrapped the condom. Once it was unwrapped, he put all his focus towards putting it onto himself. He was so, so hard. He rolled it onto himself and looked back up at Alec. Alec was looking at him over his shoulder; eyes shining, face flushed and lips big and glistening with kissing. One word flew through Magnus' mind: gorgeous. Alec's eyes widened and Magnus realized he'd said it out loud. A warm, aching feeling spread through his chest and he leaned forward, putting his hand under Alec's chin, holding the other man's gaze.

"Oh, but you are, Alexander. You are gorgeous." Alec's flush darkened and Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's mouth, one that was immediately reciprocated with equal hunger. It didn't take long before Alec was squirming aganst hims again, and Magnus moved. He draped himself over Alec's back, positioning his lenght against Alec's opening. He burrowed his face into the left side of Alec's neck, softly sucking on the mark there as he pushed forward, continuing until only the head was wrapped in tight heat. Alec gave a mixture between lustfilled frustrated, straining under him. Magnus smiled and put his hands on Alec's hips, holding them still as he continued to slowly sink into Alec. He slid in easily and once he bottomed out, he closed his eyes. Alec felt perfect around his erection, and he could feel the vibrance and lust coming off of the man below. Small, involuntary spasms clenched around Magnus, and he had to take a deep breath. When he had, he slowly, slowly, started to rock gently back and forth.

"Aaahh..." Alec moaned and pushed back up against him; stomach pressing down into the matrass, chest lifting off the matrass and head leaned backwards. That gave Magnus full access to Alec's throat, so he attached his mouth and sucked gently, staying just long enough in one spot at a time to not leave a mark. Then, Alec's hand was at the side of his face and Magnus angled his face to meet the shadowhunter's open, needy mouth. Magnus was still rocking slowly back and forth, careful not to overwhelm Alec.

Just as that thought crossed Magnus mind, Alec started to push back against him to meet his thrusts, and Magnus felt a bit dizzy. He almost felt drunk, drunk on the way Alec felt, tasted, smelled and sounded. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and Alec tore his mouth free, letting his head hang down as he gave a long moan. Magnus smiled a little as a feeling of satisfaction grew within him. It joined the ball in his chest, the ball of protectiveness and... whatever it was he had felt ever since he first saw Alec. Suddenly, Alec tightened around him and Magnus suddenly came dangerously close to the abyss. He was surprised, almost shocked, but when moaned his name, he forgot all about it. What mattered was now, here, with Alec.

"Magnus, I need, ah- I need to-"

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's hairline at the back to the man's neck, tasting the salt.

"I've got you, Alexander."

He sat back on his knees and, with just the slightest help of magic, lovingly manhandled Alec onto his back, so they now were face to face. Alec's face took Magnus right to the edge. Alec's eyes were wide and dark, mouth open in a way that should be illegal. He looked _free_. Magnus let his gaze drift down the long, naked body, across pale skin, dark hairs and shadowhunter runes, to the man's aching erection. The head was angrily red and leaking, and Magnus licked his lips.

Alec gave a frustrated sound and reached out for him. Magnus let himself be pulled down, their chests aligning perfectly. He had barely wrapped his finger's around Alec's lenght as the shadowhunter went taunt beneath him and gave a long moan, hot, wet, ropes spurting out between them. Alec contracted spasmically around him and Magnus didn't stand a chance. He hurtled across the ledge and came hard, vision whiting. He wasn't sure for how long he'd been gone when he came back fully, sense of time got a bit wonky when you lived for milennia, but he was resting completely on top of Alec, whose chest was heaving violently from the deep breaths he was taking. Magnus propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Alec.

"Alexander, you are magnificent."

A small smile tugged at Alec's lips at that, and Magnus felt a tug on his heart strings. He had to blink to collect himself. There was something very, _very_  special about Alexander Lightwood.

/

 _När du passerade förbi så föll jag in i dig / When you passed by I fell into you_  
_Blev som förbytt helt förändrad, allt känns nytt / As if exchanged, completely changed, everything feels new_  
_Du är inte som nån annan som jag känner / You're like no one else I know_  
_Jag känner dig som electricitet / I feel you like electricity_

 _Vi klottrar ner vårt kapitel med bara dig och mig / We fill our chapter with just you and me_  
_Kan inte ta det slow, måste veta hur du känner / Can't take it slow, need to know what you're feeling_  
_Brukar inte bli förälskad på impuls, men i ett slag är du min EKG / Don't usually fall in love on impulse, but in one beat you're my EKG_

 _Jag är inte den bästa att ge ansvar med du får gärna testa / I'm not the best at responsibility, but you're very welcome to try_  
_Och om du känner som jag nu, låt oss dra nu, nånstans bara vi vet / If you feel like I do now, let's get out of here, to somewhere only you and I know_

 _För jag vill vara där vid ärligt innan rummet snurrat färdigt / 'Cause I want to be there honestly before the room stops spinning_  
_Det ska bli du och jag till 100 %, du och jag till 100% / It's going to be you and I, 100%, you and I 100%_

 _Jag känner mig nästan säker att inatt så går vi bärsärk / I'm almost completely sure that we'll go berzerk tonight_  
_Det ska bli du och jag till 100%, du och jag till 100 % / It's going to me you and I 100%_

 _Vill vakna upp på varje sida av din lilla säng / I want to wake up on every side of your small bed_  
_Så tätt intill dig att du blir mitt konvolut / So close to you that you become my cover_  
_Jag vill vara som din skugga, där brevid dig även om solen redan gått ner / I want to be like you shadow, next to you even when the sun has set_

 _Du är en stjärna på himlen och jag faller för dig och så länge den brinner är jag din / You are a star in the sky and I am falling for you, and as long it's burning I'm yours_  
_Jag vill äta upp din tunga när du säger allt det där som är viktigt för dig / I want to eat your tongue when you're talking about all the stuff that's important for you_

 _Har hjärtat på rätt sida men min hjärna är försvunnen / I have my heart on the right side but my brain has disappeared_  
_Har hjärtat på rätt sida men min hjärna är försvunnen / I have my heart on the right side but my brain has disappeared_

_Jag är inte den enda som vill ha dig men det ska bli vi två baby / I'm not the only one who wants you but I want it to be us two baby_


End file.
